VampireLove
by LovesAmutoxxA
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a cool , hot tempered, but beautiful girl. When her father is gonna remarry she wants to give him and his soon to be wife some privacy by moving in with her 4 new stephbrothers, but what she didn't know is that they are all vampires! what if they are all gonna start liking amu but not as a sister? Follow Amu's life full with vampires, brothers, and a new highschool!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara although it would be pretty cool if i did :p

There are no shugo chara's in this story but maybe i'm gonna put them in the story as human but i don't know that yet :)

Ages:

Amu: 17

Utau: 18

Rima: 17

Ikuto: 19

Kukai: 18

Nagihiko: 18

Tadase: 18

Chapter 1

**Normal pv:**

''i can't believe this!'' growled a pinkette.

_flashback_

_''Amu'' begins her father nervous ''what is it dad'' is said not really interested._

_'' i've finally found the woman of my dreams and i want to spend the rest of my life with her, so i'm gonna marry her''._

_''WHAT!'' i shouted ''i don't need a ''stephmom'', i'm fine with just the TWO of us ''but Am'' No! i didn't even let him finish_

_''you didn't even asked me what i thought about it! you just went and decided to marry a woman i don't even know!_

_but ok i don't care anymore. i runned with tears streaming down my face upstairs. ''Amu!'' i heard him yell after me but i didn't care. i shut the door and lied down on my bed crying._

**2 hours later**

_What should i do?_ i thought while i sat on my bed clutching to my pillow.

_i don't want a new mom i don't even know her for God's Sake!, but if she makes my dad happy...i should give her a chance._

**Knock Knock**

''come in'' my dad walked in and sat next to me on my bed.

''Amu i'm so sorry you're right if you don't want me to marry her i won't.

_when he said that he looked so sad, i guess i'm gonna support him in this marriage._

''Dad i love you and if she really makes you happy i give her a chance''

"really!'' i nodded ''thank you Amu!'' he said while giving me a bonebreaking hug. i smiled.

''oh and Amu, the name of the woman i'm about to marry is Souko and she has 4 sons they live 2 hours away from here if you want you can move in with them''.

i thought about it , i really don't want to move ... but i wanna give my dad and his soon to be wife some privacy .

''i'll go'' are you sure?' asked my dad ''yes, maybe it's gonna be fun'' i exclaimed happily.

**Amu PV**

''ok you should start packing you leave tomorrow morning'' my dad said. he gives me a kiss on the forehead and then leaves the room.

''tops, shirts, pants, pyjama, toothbrush, make-up, wallet, bracelet, necklace , oh wait! i don't have any dresses!'' i exclaimed, i was busy putting my stuff that i needed in my new home in my the suitcase.

_i'm a 17 years old girl and i don't have any dresses?" that's kinda pathetic._ i thought

''Dad! i'm gonna buy a dress be right back!'' i yelled while running down the stairs.

i put on my shoes and jacket and walk out the door.

the weather is beautiful today i walked around till i saw my favourite store

i walked in and said "hello'' to the cashier

when i was busy looking threw the clothes my eyes catches a beautiful dark blue dress, it's a tight short dress that shows not to much cleavage, it's simple but beautiful.

i decided to try it on

i walked into a fitting room and dress out of my clothes and put the dress on.

it fits very good! it hugged my curves perfect and it is comfortable.

i put my clothes back on and walked with the dress in my hand to the pay desk.

''this one please'' i said to the woman behind the pay desk.

''good choice it's a very beautiful dress i'm sure it's gonna look great on you'' said the woman with friendly brown eyes. ''thankyou'' i said while blushing.

''is costs 100 pound''

''ok'' i said and give her the money

i waved goodbye and walked out of the store.

''shit! it's already dark i have to hurry up''

while i was walking home i looked behind me and saw two men walk in the same direction as where i was walking.

i began walking faster, i looked behind me and saw that they also were walking faster

i got scared so i started running, i runned in a alleyway

_Shit a dead end!_ i cursed in my mind.

''hey girly wanna play?'said the man with greasy brown hair

I smelled a strong smell of alcohol.

i backed away

''N-n-o thanks'' i managed to bring out

i tried walking away but the other man with black curly hair grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back

''Let go!'' i yelled

'' come on let's first have some fun'' he said while smirking.

i began crying

he began kissing me forcefully

''N-n-n-n o!''

he was to strong and i couldn't stop him

_this is it i'm gonna be raped and then killed_ i thought.

suddenly de man was pulled of me and roughly throwed on the ground.

i looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen in my life

they were a shade of azure, i could stare forever in those eyes.

when i looked further i saw that my mysterious saver was very tall and also had beautiful midnight blue hair, his face was flawless . i blushed when i noticed i was checking him out , he noticed probably to because he smirked at me.

he beat up the two men, i was amazed how strong he was , he looked not much older than me.

he looked into my eyes and then began walking away.

''W-wait!'' i stutterd

he turned

''T-thanks, f-for saving me '' i said while blushing

to my surprise he began smirking

he walked toward me with that smirk of his

''i didn't do that to save you i was just hungry'' he said cooly

''H-h-hungry? what d-did you eat then?

he walked closer and said

''come i'll show you''

i hesitated but listened to him and walked closer

he brings his head up to my ear and then bit it

"AAahhhh! PERVERT! i screamed while blushing bright red

he chuckled

"what's you're name?'' he asked

''H-hinamori Amu''

bye strawberry he said and then walked away.

_i never got his name, maybe i'll see him again... no that's probably never gonna happen _

**Ikuto PV**

I was walking around searching for some tasty blood when i heard a scream, a girls scream.

i decided to check it out. when i followed the screams i saw some men trying to rape a teenage girl.

She had beautiful pink hair that came to her waist, long slender legs, and those pretty golden eyes ,in one word she was absolutely stunning.

i licked my lips and smirked

i walked towards the man who held her and pulled him of of her and throw him on the ground. i noticed that she was looking at me so i smirked.

i beat the two men up, but did not drank their blood it was filthy and full of alcohol.

i looked at the girl, i didn't want to drink her blood she was to innocent, her scent was amazing it almost made me drool so i began walking away

''T-thanks f-for saving me'' she said with a blush on her face

She looked pretty cute i thought

i smirked

and walked towards her

''i didn't do that to save you i was just hungry'' i said although it wasn't completely true because i didn't drink their blood

''H-h-hungry? what d-did you eat then?'' she asked

i decided to tease her a bit

i walked a little bit closer

''come i'll show you''

i saw her walking closer

i bring my head towards her ear and then bit her

''AAahhh! PERVERT!''

i chuckled, this girl is more amusing than i thought

''What's your name?'' i asked

''H-hinamori Amu'' the petite girl answered

''bye strawberry'' then i walked away leaving the blushing pinkette.

**So that was the end of chapter 1!**

**Amu: yeeyy**

**Ikuto: Geez Amu you're such a kid -_-**

**Amu: you're such a pervert**

**Ikuto: No i'm not**

**Amu: Yes you are**

**Ikuto: Ok i am but i'm still you're pervert -smirks-**

**Amu:-blushed-**

**Ikuto: strawberry**

**Amu: neko**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Amu pv**

_That was weird... but i better start walking home_ i thought while remembering what happened.

I stood up, brushed myself of and started walking home.

''i'm home!'' i yelled while kicking my shoes of i didn't even heard my dad's reply because i went straight upstairs to my room.

''i could really use a nice warm shower'' i exclaimed i walked to the badroom and locked the door. when i was done undressing i stepped into a warm, steamy shower.

when i finished showering i put a towel around myself.

''ohh, i still need to put some stuff in my suitcase'' i exclaimed i walked to my suitcase

i put my lapot, some photo's and my new bought dress in it

i sighed

_tomorrow is the day i'm gonna move... it's not so bad right?_ i thought while closing the suitcase.

i put my suitcase away and start walking towards my balcony

immediately when i set one step outside a cool wind hits my face

it was calming... i liked it

i stared up and saw beautiful stars shine in the sky.

_that's the good thing about stars, no matter where you are the stars are the same_ i thought. i smiled

_it's already late i should go to bed..._

Crackk

''W-what was thatt?'' i said a little scared

i saw something fall of a tree was it a cat?

No it was clearly a man

i looked down, and the man stood perfectly fine on his two feet.

then the man jumped with incredibly speed from house to house.

i rubbed my eyes and when i looked again he was gone.

weird

i changed into my pyjama's and started sleeping

unknown that two pairs of blue eyes were watching me...

**Ikuto PV**

i was drinking a man's blood when i smelled the most delicious blood i've ever smelled,

i smirked and licked my lips

i let the man fall on the cold ground and followed the sweet scent.

''wait that pink haired girl had exactly the same scent as this one'' i mumbled to myself

''Could it be?'' i smelled that i was getting closer

I stopped when i saw my favorite Strawberry on the balcony in nothing more than a towel.

i smirked at my perverted self

I jumped on the tree next to her balcony hoping she wouldn't hear. i watched her

she was looking at the stars she looked so peaceful...

Crack

a squirrel was sitting down on a branche and then it broke.

_Damnn squirrel!_ i cursed in my mind

i quickly landed on my feet and jumped over the houses

when i was sure she was asleep i came back, i gently pushed her balcony door open and stepped in. i looked around

i chuckled ''that's still alot of pink for a teenager''

i watched how she slept, she looked like an angel. i stroked her cheek and gave a soft kiss on it. i walked towards the balcony

i gave her a final look before dissapearing in the darkness.

**Normal pv**

''Ringgg Ringgg''

ughhhh growled a sleepy pinkette

Amu opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock

''today i'm gonna move..''

She lets her head fall back on her pillow, then her eyes shots wide open and she remembered clearly

''AAaah today i'm gonna move! i have to hurry up!

Amu jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and dressed in a blue top and skinny jeans. she brushed her hair put on a little bit of make-up and dashed downstaires.

**Amu pv**

''Goodmorning sweetheart" said my dad who was drinking coffee at the dinner table.

''Morning dad" i said while grabbing a toast

''your suitcase is already by the door''

''Thanks dad'' i said while flashing him a smile

When we had finished our breakfast my father picked up my suitcase and brought it to the car.

We sat down and dad started the car

''Amu are you sure'' asked my dad

''yes dad i thought about it alot and i really want to go'' i said smiling

''Ok then''

after 2 houres of driving we arrived at a beautiful house, screw that! it was a freaking mansion! it was very large and had a beautiful flowergarden.

"maybe i'm gonna like it here'' i said while looking at the huge place.

my father took out my suitcase en we began walking towards the door.

before I could ring the bell the door was already opened by a handsome boy with brown hair and green eyes. He had a friendly grin on his face. but still there was something special about him... but i couldn't place my finger on it yet.

''You must be our new sister!'' he said happily

''Y-yeah'' i said while giving him a shy smile

my father gives me a kiss on the head, puts my suitcase inside and drives away.

''Come in'' he said friendly

i stepped in and the place was HUGE

he led me to the living room.

There were two other boys

one has sweet red eyes and blond hair, he looked really kind a bit prince-like actually the other one has the same pretty golden eyecolor as mine and has long purple hair, he looked very polite and nice. I have to say these guys are incedibly handsome!

"i'm Souma Kukai" he said while he plops down on the couch next to the other boys.

''i'm Hotori Tadase'' said the boy with the blond hair in a sweet voice that almost makes me blush.

''i'm Fujisaki Nagihiko'' said the boy with the purple hair polite while bowing.

''I-im Hinamori Amu'' i said shyly

''Ok welcome Hinamori!'' said kukai while giving me thumps up.

Then the door opens and in walks the same blue haired pervert who saved me that other day.

"yo i'm home'' he said bored

''yo ikuto, look our new sister is here!'' Kukai exclaims happily

ikuto's eyes scanned the room, then his eyes spotted me and he smirks

he walks over to me and grabs my chin

''looks like we meet again my little strawberry'' he said smirking

i yanked my chin away from him

''yeah, we meet again and i don't like it, And i'm not a STRAWBERRY! i'm a human not a fruit! and i'm devinitively not yours!and i'll never be! Wipe that stupid smirk off your face PERVERT!'' i yelled

''you can wipe it off if you want '' he replied smirking

I'm seriously gonna kill this guy! i thought

''ok'' i said

SLAP

_oh shit, i wasn't planning to go that far! i thought while panicking_

Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase tried to hide their laughter but didn't succeed

in five seconds Kukai was already on the ground laughing hysterical

''AaahahahHah, Y-you got s-sslapped by a girlll! AAahhaHa!'' it looked like he almost couldn't breath

Nagihiki tried to put his hand over his mouth to keep him from laughing but failed and started laughing

Soon Tadase joined as well

i didn't dare to look at his face

suddenly i was pushed against the wall with on either side of my head an arm.

''Do you see this red mark on my cheek?'' Ikuto asked darkly

''y-yeah i-im very s-sorr'' he didn't let me finish

''you're gonna regret for slapping me and coming to this house'' he said

he then let me free and went upstairs to his room.

Tadase came over to me while Kukai and Nagihiko were still laughing

''Are you ok?'' askes Tadase with a sweet smile

''y-yeah i'm fine thank you '' i replied while blushing

''i'll show you you're room''

he led me upstairs and opened a door

''wooww'' i said while staring at the beautiful room

''do you like it ?'' he said with a smile

''yeahh a lot thank you!'' i said while giving him one of my rare sweet smiles

he blushed and said a quick goodnight

i walked into my room and began unpacking my suitcase. When i was done i walked towards my bed and notices a package with a letter on it.

i grab the letter and read it:

**Hinamori Amu**

**Here is you're new uniform you will wear it for the rest of the schoolyear. you start tomorrow morning.**

**greetings Seiyo high.**

''oh right i have school tomorrow i totally forgot'' i said sheeplishy

''i'm so tired i think i'm gonna go sleep'' i said while yawning

And so amu sleeps and dreamss about our favorite bluehaired superhot pervert ;P

So? what do you think? it took me so long to write this! but i enjoyed it

PLease REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

i'm gonna start writing chapter 3 you can expect it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

byee xxx me, amu and ikuto :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ikuto pv**

'' I can't believe she hit me!'' i growled

i walked into my room and went to lie down on my back

''you're gonna break Amu''

and with a last smirk i closed my eyes for a nap

**Kukai pv**

I saw that Tadase led Amu upstairs

''AAhaHa!'' that was hilarious!

''Our new sister is totally awesome!'' i said to Nagihiko between my laughters

''Yes, she's very amusing'' said Nagihiko with a polite smile, but i knew that from the inside he was laughing just as hard as i

Nagihiko offered me a helping hand and i took it

''i think i'm gonna sleep it was a long day'' i heard Nagihiko say

''yeah it sure was'' i said grinning like a fool while remembering what happened

''sleep well'' he said and then he began walking to his room

yawnn

''i should go to sleep to'' i said a little tired

Amu pv

**Ringg Ringg**

I put the alarm off and stretched my arms

_I wanna be the first to take a shower, i'm sure that if the boys go first i'll end up being late._ i thought wisely

I took my towel and underwair and sprinted to the badroom.

''Yess i'm first!'' i whisperd putting my fist in the air

My hand went to the door to open it

**BAM**

The door opened straight in face and i fell on my butt

''What the hell?!''

I heard someone chuckle

I looked up and saw Ikuto wearing a towel around his waist.

His hair was soaking wet, the water drops slipped down his face and fell on the ground.

I looked at his body.

_OMG his body is so muscular!_ i thought dreamily. _Shit i think i'm staring to much!_

''like what you see?'' asked a sexy husky voice

I quickly changed into my Cool 'nd Spicy form. I got up and brushed myself off.

''Actually i don't. I don't like you so why should i like what i see?''

He came closer

I could already felt the hot steam coming from his body.

''You sure you don't like me?'' he asked in a sexy voice.

''Y-yeah'' i said weakly

I blushed ten shades of red.

''Why are you blushing then?'' he said smirking

''B-b-because u-u-uhmm''

he chuckled and walked away

''Stupid Ikuto'' i mumbled to myself

I went into the badroom and took a nice hot shower.

''Aahh that was one of the best showers i've ever had!'' i exclaimed

I walked to my room and started to put my uniform on. I walked to the mirror.

''It fits me perfect'' i said while looking at myself in the mirror. I put on a little bit of make-up, grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

''Shit i'm already late''

i then noticed a small letter on the dinner table. I picked it up and runned outside in the direction of the school.

While running i read the small letter:

**Dear Strawberry,**

**You're so slow so we already left. Don't be mad ;)**

**kisses Ikuto**

''Grrr!'' stupid Ikuto!

I throw the small letter on the ground and runned further.

I finally arrived at the school. I runned through the schoolgate and walked inside.

''I don't even know where to go..." i complained

''You're in my class '' said a friendly voice

I turned around and saw a man with brown hair and glasses. He looked kinda clumsy

''Come i''ll show you , by the way my name is Nikaido call me Nikaido sensei''

''Thank you, my name is Hinamori Amu'' i said smiling up to the man.

He led me to the classroom.

''Stay here i'm first gonna announce that you're coming. he said

**Normal pv**

The class was busy with chatting and yelling. Nikaido sensei walked in.

Quiet!

everyone was silent

Class , we have a new student please let her feel welcome.

A beautiful girl with gogeous pink hair and pretty eyes walked in. All eyes were on her, they all waited for the beauty to introduce herself.

''Yo Hinamori Amu nice to meet 'cha''

So Cool 'nd Spicy! screamed a couple of girls

She's so HOT! yelled the half of the boys

**Amu pv**

''Guess it's time for me to come in huh''

i stepped in and i felt that they were looking at me.

''Yo Hinamori Amu nice to meet 'cha''

And immediately i heard things like: So cool 'nd Spicy and: So hot!

i rolled my eyes. But then i spotted some blue. When i looked closer i saw that it was Ikuto.

He smirked at me

But i only glared back at him.

I heard some girls whispering "Why does she glare at Ikuto Sama?''

Ikuto Sama? those girls are insane i thought

Suddenly a red haired girl stood up and came over to me

''I'm Saaya Ohohhooo'' said the annoying girl, that laugh really is disgusting!

''Who do you think you are? you can't just come in and act all high and mighty and on top of that you glared at our Ikuto Sama! And that hair of yours.. is it even natural? i mean come on it's pink! You're just a fake ugly girl.

The class gasped

_Omg the bitch gonna die!_ i thought furiously

I took a step forward

''Look _Saaya Slut_, oh wait i can't call you a slut because peaple like you can't even get a guy even if they got payed for it. You have to follow one guy as a lovesick dog with a pathetic group behind your back to get a little bit of attention, and my pink hair is natural and if there's anyone in this classroom who's fake and ugly it would be you _Saaya Bitch_

i said and pulled her extentions out of her hair and threw it on the ground.

_Saaya Bitch_ runned crying out of the class.

Suddenly i heard a familiar laughter. I looked around and saw that Kukai was the one laughing. And soon joined the rest of the class as well.

AAAhahahaHa i heard the class laughing

I heard things like: She actually told Saaya off! and: She got guts!

_The people here sure are weird..._

After the laughter had died down Nikaido Sensei spoke.

''Go sit next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto'' he said while poiting to the annoying blue haired pervert.

''No way i'm gonna sit next to that jerk!''

''Hinamori!'' said the teacher with an angry look

''Ughh ok fine!''

i walked to my desk and just began staring out of the window. I felt ikuto's eyes on me.

''Hey! what are you staring at?!'' i said annoyed

''Oh just at something sexy'' he said smirking

i blushed a bit but recovered quickly

''Owh good for you, i'm looking at something ugly''.

I saw that Kukai tried to hold his laughter.

''Oh i didn't know you thought that Nikaido sensei was ugly, that's not very nice _Amu_"

''What are you talking about!? i don't think Nikaido sensei is ugly! i was looking at you Pervert!'' i yelled

Nikaido sensei turned around and gave me an angry look. The whole class was laughing.

''Hinamori! if you talk one more time you get detention!''

''But sensei!'' i tried

"No be quiet!''

''Yes...''

_That stupid ikuto!_

I looked to my right and saw that he was smirking.

I gave him my scariest glare and then turned around.

**Ringgg**

_Finally lunch time!._

I rushed out of the class, grabbed my bag and went to the canteen. it was to crowded so i decided to go outside. I saw a beautiful Sakura tree so i decided to sit under it.

I smelled the lovely scent of the sakura blossems. It was very calming.

I lied down, and slowly closed my eyes.

''You shouldn't sleep in open places it's dangerous" said a voice.

''You shouldn't watch people sleep it's creepy'' i answered still keeping my eyes closed.

the person chuckled

''True, but who wouldn't look at such a pretty girl sleeping''

i blushed and opened my eyes. I saw a hot guy with black hair and red eyes.

'' I'm Ryuu'' he said while he put out his hand

''I'm Amu '' I said taking his hand

''Ok , nice to meet you Amu'' he said smiling

''Likewise'' i said smiling

''Shall we go inside?'' he asked

''Ok''

I grabbed my bag and we started walking to the canteen.

_Ryuu is a really nice guy, he's very friendly. He's also very goodlooking and we share the same hobby's._

i walked with Ryuu inside.

"Yo, Hinamori come sit here!'' yelled Kukai to me

''Go sit with your friends i'll see you later'' said Ryuu

''Ok.. see you later''

Ryuu gives me a small kiss on the cheek and then left with his friend.

I blushed and walked over to the table were Kukai, the blue haired pervert, Nagihiko, Tadase and two other girls sat. One girl had beautiful violet eyes and two blond pigtails, the other one had golden eyes and pretty long hair.

" woww already got yourself a boyfriend huhh'' said the one with the pigtails.

i blushed

''N-no we are just friends'' i said

''I'm just joking, my name is Hoshina Utau but you can call me Utau'' said the girl smiling

''I'm Hinamori Amu you can call me Amu'' i said smiling

Suddenly i was pulled into someone's lap

''Why don't you call me Ikuto Amu koi?'' asked Ikuto with a puppy face.

''Let me go! you Perverted Neko!'' i screamed him while trying to break free from his grip.

''Don't wanna'' he said with a smirk

all of a sudden a apple landed straight on his face.

''Aawww Rima what the fuck?!'' growled Ikuto

I took this apportunity to get out of his grip.

Sudden i heard a cute laugh. It came from the girl with the long blond hair.

''I'ts your own fault, you shouldn't harass innocent girls'' said the girl with a glare.

She turned to me.

''Are you ok?'' she asked

''yeah, thanks''

''I'm Mashiro Rima you can call me Rima'' She said with a small smile

''I'm Hinamori Amu, Call me Amu if you want'' i said smiling

''If that pervert does something to you just tell me and i kick his ass for you'' She said while glaring at Ikuto

''Shut up midget'' said Ikuto

"Ikuto, don't talk to her like that she's right you shouldn't do those things to girls'' said Nagihiko politly

''You don't have to stick up for me i can talk for myself'' said Rima stubbornly

''I was just trying to help'' said Nagihiko with a sweet smile

''Stupid crossplayer'' mumbled Rima while blushing

''So Amu chan what do you have on the next period?" asked Tadase with a friendly smile

I blushed. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw Ikuto glaring at Tadase.

_Why would he be glaring at him? is he jealous? nahh probably my imagination._ I looked at my schedule.

''I have math'' i said

'''To bad me, Nagihiko and Kukai have history'' said Tadase with a sad smile.

''oh '' i said sadly

''Yeey you have the nexy period with me and Rima!'' said Utau happily

''Cool'' i said smiling to her and Rima

''You also have next period with me Amu koi'' said Ikuto seductively

i just ignored him and rolled my eyes.

**Ringggg**

''We should go, byee hinamori'' said Kukai while walking away with Nagihiko and Tadase.

''Yeah we should go to Amu koi'' said ikuto smirking but  
before Ikuto could grab me, Rima and Utau took my hand and dragged me away.

''Thank you guys'' i said

''No problem, i told you that if ikuto does something to you i would help you '' said Rima

"That's right we're friends now!'' exclaimed Utau

i smiled

_I'm lucky to have friends like them, school's gonna be a lot more fun now._

**End of chapter 3!**

**Soooo what do you guyss think?**

**I'm gonna start writing chapter 4 :)**

**Pleaseeee REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

**xxx your favorite amuto writerr ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Amu pv**

_Finally school's over!_ i walked with Utau and Rima out of the class towards the schoolgate.

''Hey guys tomorrow is saturday so why don't we go to the beach?'' suggested Utau

''Sure why not'' said Rima not really caring

''Yeah i guess it could be fun'' i said smiling

''Great! i'm gonna text Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase''

''Ughh why is the pervert coming?!'' i said thinking about the annoying blue haired jerk

''Is the crossplayer coming to?'' complained Rima

_I still don't know why Rima didn't like Nagihiko, guess i'm gonna ask her later about it_

We walked out of the schoolgate

''Let's buy bikini's for tomorrow!'' said Utau

''Ok i need a new bikini anyway'' i said

_i'm serious, i really need a new bikini i have a childish hot pink one piece bikini. It would be embarrasing to walk with that one on the beach._

''Fine, but i want to choose Amu's bikini'' said Rima with a evil glint in her eyes

i sweatdropped

''Why don't we go now? my limo is coming to pick me up, he can drive us to the mall!''

''You have a limo?!'' i asked Utau

''Ofcourse she has one Amu , she's Hoshina Utau'' said Rima looking at me like i was crazy

_I totally forgot that Utau was famous, i only see her as my friend not as an famous person but i guess i have to get used to it._

''Ah the limo arrived'' said Utau

''Wooww'' i said with my mouth open

''Geez Amu you're gonna catch flies'' said Rima while pointing to my mouth.

i blushed a bit and closed my mouth

Utau smirked

_That smirk is really familiar..._

We got into the limo

''To the mall'' said Utau to the driver

And the limo drove off

**Ikuto pv**

Me, Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase were walking towards the schoolgate

''Hey guys tomorrow is saturday why don't we go to the beach?'' i heard Utau say

''Isn't that Utau who's talking?'' said Kukai

''Yeah it is'' i said smirking

''Sure why not'' I heard the midget say

_I always call her midget because she's so short. We always fight but we're friends to so i guess we have a friend/hate relationship_

''Yeah i guess it could be fun'' i heard Amu say

_It's gonna be fun My little Strawberry_

''Great! i'm gonna text Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase'' said Utau

A bit later we all got a text saying if we want to go to the beach tomorrow, we all texted back that we'll come

''Ughh is the pervert coming?!'' i heard My little Strawberry say

I chuckled. _She still calls me a pervert huh? i'll show her on the beach what a real pervert is i thought smirking_

''Why does the crossplayer need to come?'' I heard Rima complain

''Crossdresser?'' Nagihiko said while sweatdropping

''Let's go buy bikini's!''

_Now i'ts getting interesting_

''Ok i need a new bikini anyway'' said Amu

I smirked

''Fine but i get to choose Amu's bikini'' i heard Rima say

_I swear she's a real devil, knowing Rima she's gonna force Amu into some revealing bikini but i guess that's a good thing for me right?_

''Why don't we go now? my limo is coming to pick me up, he can drive us to the mall!''

_That must be my sister Utau, only she has a limo pick her up from school. And yes i also can't believe we're siblings i mean blue hair azure eyes and blond hair violet eyes, weird right?_

''Guys i really think it's a bad idea to spy on the girls'' said Tadase

"Shut up Tadase'' I heard Kukai say

_He was right he needed to shut up. Tadase's such a wimp, i bet he has never even kissed a girl and don't forget that weird princely smile he has it's really creepy. I definitively didn't like the guy_

''You have a limo?!'' said Amu

_She's so cute_

''Ofcourse she has one Amu, she's Hoshina Utau'' said Rima like she was talking to a crazy person

''Ah the limo arrived'' I heard my sister say. And they drove off

I turned to Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadagay

_Really i think he's gay just look at his baby face, it's worse then Justin Bieber! (no offense to Justin Bieber fans)_

'' Guys what about going to the mall?'' i said smirking

Kukai grinned, Nagihiko smiled and i actually didn't care what Tadagay did

We called a taxi and went to the mall

The taxi stopped in front of the Shopping Centre. I payed the driver and we got out of the car

''Come let's go to this store first! it's my favorite!'' I heard my sister saying while dragging Amu and Rima into the store

_My sister is really addicted to shopping..._

''Come let's follow them into the store'' i said, they all nodded except Tadagay but he still followed us into the store

**Amu pv**

''Come let's go to this store first! it's my favorite!'' Said Utau while dragging me and Rima into the store

I looked through some bikini's but i didn't saw something special. Utau and Rima went off together somewhere in the store

I couldn't shake off the feeling that we're being watched the whole time, but i just shrugged it off

''Amu! Rima and i found an amazing bikini! it's gonna look great on you!'' said Utau running to me

Rima pushed a blue two piece bikini in my hands

''Try it on'' She demanded

i sweatdropped and walked into a fitting room

i took off my clothes and put on the bikini

i looked in the mirror

''It's not bad'' i said while looking at myself

''Amu are you done?'' i heard Rima say

''Yes"

i walked out of the fitting room

''S-so what do you think?'' i asked nervous

Rima smiled and Utau gave me a evil grin

i looked confused at her

She then took out her phone and took a quick picture

'' i'm gonna send this one to Ikuto'' She said while smiling innocent

''UTAU! don't you dare!'' i said while giving her a scary glare

She then runned away somewhere in the shop

''Utau! get back here!'' i said running after her

Rima just watched us with a amused face

i saw her pressing the send button

''NO!"

''I'm sorry i accidently send it'' said Utau with a fake apologetic smile on her face

I sighed and accepted that i was gonna hear a lot of perverted comments as soon as i saw Ikuto

We payed the bikini and walked out of the store

**Ikuto pv**

We followed the girls inside the store. I saw Amu looking through some bikini's

I smirked at my perverted self

My sister and Rima went off somewhere together. Then Utau came running

''Amu! Rima and i found an amazing bikini! it's gonna look great on you!''

Rima pushed a bikini in Amu's hands. I couldn't see what kind of bikini because i was to far away

''Try it on'' said the midget

Amu took the bikini and went into the fitting room

''Now it's gonna be fun'' i said smirking

But when i turned around i noticed that Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase were gone. i looked around and then i saw Kukai chasing a dog with Nagihiko and Tadase behind him. Apparently the dog stole Kukai's wallet

I sighed

i_ guess i got to help them._ I stood up and went to the guys

''Yo Ikuto the stupid dog got my wallet!'' Said Kukai to me still running

''You're the stupid one! How could you let a freaking dog take your wallet?!'' i said a little angry at Kukai. He just smiled apologetic.

With my Cat reflexes i finally got Kukai's wallet back

Suddenly i got a text. Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase stood behind me

''It's from Utau'' i said

i opened the text

In the text was a pitcure from Amu in a sexy bikini! She was blushing very hard she surely didn't expect it. But she lookesd Smoking Hot!

_Sometimes i really love my sister_

I smirked, Nagihiko got a nose bleed, Kukai blushed very hard and Tadase fainted

I glared at them, I was a bit angry that they looked at My Amu in something so revealing

We just began walking around

**Utau pv**

After we walked out of the store i got a great idea

''Hey why don't we have a sleepover tonight! '' i said exitely

''Ok i'll text my mom'' said Rima

''Sounds good, but where?'' asked Amu

I smirked

" Your're house ofcourse!''

''Ehhh? but Ikuto, Kukai Nagihiko and Tadase are also living there!'' said Amu

''But me and Rima have never seen your house! pleasee?'' i asked with puppy eyes

T_hat was not entirely true, Ikuto is my brother so i went to their house a lot. But Amu doesn't know that. i'll tell her later i wonder if she's gonna be mad..._

''She's right Amu i also wanna see where you live'' said Rima

''Ok Fine'' said Amu deveatedly

i took out my phone and began texting Ikuto:

**- Ikuto**

**- What is it Utau?**

**- Me, Rima and Amu are gonna have a sleepover at your house, so tell Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase to ok?**

**- Ok, btw thx for the picture sis ;)**

**- No problem big brother ;p**

_This is gonna be fun_

I called my driver to pick us up. In 10 minutes the limo was already here. We got into the limo. We first dropped Rima off

''I'll pack my things and then i'll come to your house ok?'' said Rima while going inside

We then dropped Amu off.

" See you later Utau!''

''See you later!'' i waved and then drove off to my own house.

**Amu pv**

I waved at Utau and then went inside. I kicked my shoes off. I walked to the living room where Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase where watching tv

''Yo Amu'' grinned Kukai

''Welcome home Amu'' greeted Nagihiko

''Yo strawberry'' smirked Ikuto

'' Hey Amu chan was it fun at the mall?'' asked Tadase with a sweet smile

''Hey everyone'' i said

'''Wait, how did you know we were at the mall?" i asked confused

''U-uhmm W-we just U-umm'' Tadase stutterd while blushing bright red

Ikuto hit Tadase on the head

''Aaww'' yelled Tadase

''Are you stupid? you just told Hinamori we were spying at her and the girls'' said Kukai

''Again you're the stupid one'' Ikuto said while facepalming

''You were all spying on us the whole time?!'' i yelled furious

''N-no i really didn't wanna do i-t bu''' tried Tadase

''What a lame excuse! ''you didn't wanna do it'' you're all pathetic!''

''by the way Amu i really like you're bikini'' said Ikuto smirking

i blushed

''PERVERT!''

And i runned upstairs

An hour later the bell rings and i sprinted to the door. i opened it

''Hey Amu'' grinned Utau

" Hey Amu, nice place '' Said Rima

''Thanks!''

I hugged them and led them to the living room

''Hey guys!'' said Utau

''Yo, Utau'' said Kukai while giving thumps up

''Hey Utau'' said Nagihiko polite

''Hey Utau chan'' said Tadase

''Yo Utau'' Said Ikuto smirking

" Hey , soccerfreak, crossdresser, gayprince, and pervert'' said Rima bored

They all sweatdropped except Ikuto

''Yo midget, was it hard to ring the bell? i mean it has to be hard right? since you're so short and all'' said Ikuto with a smirk

''Shut up! i could ring the bell perfectly fine!'' Said Rima furious

Before she could hit him i dragged her and Utau upstairs to my room

''I'm seriously gonna kill that guy someday'' Rima said annoyed

''I know how you feel i'll live with him'' i said while having pity with myself

''Don't be so depressed about that stupid Ikuto! we're having our first sleepover you know!'' exclaimed Utau

''Yeah sorry'' me and Rima said

Utau grinned

''I have a great idea! let's pull a prank on the guys!'' whisperd Utau so that the guys couldn't hear us

''Yeahh! thats's a great idea! that way i can finally get revenge on Ikuto!'' i said happily

''I have a good idea what we could do to prank them'' said Rima with an evil grin

She got closer and whispered in our ears

''Rima that's an amazing plan!'' yelled Utau

''Shhh!'' whispered Rima to Utau

" Ghehe sorry'' said Utau

''When are we gonna prank them?'' i asked exited

''Tonight'' answered Rima

_This is gonna be fun_

We got dressed in our pyjama's and said goodnight to the boys. But actually we didn't go to sleep we just went to our room and pretended.

**3:00 AM**

''Amu, Rima it's time'' said Utau while waking me and Rima

We sneaked into the boys bedroom. Rima had a waterproof pen in her hand

''I'll go first'' said Rima while walking to Nagihiko

She wrote with big letters: STUPID CROSSPLAYER all over his face

She grinned satisfied

Then she gave the pen to Utau she walked to Kukai and wrote: SOCCER FREAK on his forehead. She smirked

She gave the pen to me and i walked to Ikuto and wrote: PERVERTED BLUEHAIRED JERK

i gave a evil smile towards the sleeping blue haired boy

''So who's gonna write something on Tadase's face?'' whispered Utau

''i'll do it'' said Rima while grinning

She took the pen and walked to the sleeping blond haired boy

She brought the pen to his face and wrote: GAYPRINCE

Utau giggled softly

Utau pulled out her phone and quickly took a picture of each boy

We highfived eachother and walked to our room.

"OMG that was hilarious!'' laughed Utau

''Yeahhh that sure was fun, you totally have to send me those pictures later!'' i said laughing to Utau

''I can't wait to see Nagihiko's face in the morning!'' laughed Rima

But then i thought, _the guys gonna be so angry at us and they probably gonna get revenge, but it was worth it_

''I'm kinda tired, i think i'm gonna sleep goodnight'' said Utau

''Yeah me two goodnight'' said Rima while yawning

''Goodnight'' i said to the two sleepy girls

And so we went to sleep, a bit scared of the reaction of the guys

**Amu pv**

''What the HELL?!'' i heard Kukai screaming in the morning

Me, Utau and Rima woke up. Utau snickered

**Kukai pv**

i stretched my arms i couldn't sleep anymore so i decided to go to the badroom and get ready. I walked in the badroom and was planning to brush my teeth till i looked in the mirror, on my forehead was written: SOCCER FREAK

''What the HELL?!'' i yelled

_This must be Utau's work, i'm gonna get revenge at her..._

''Dude why are you yelling so early in the morning?'' asked a sleepy Ikuto

He then looked at my forehead and started laughing

''What's going on?'' asked Nagihiko

He then looked at me and started laughing to

''Why are you guys laughing?'' asked Tadase who had woken up

He then looked at me and tried to hold back his laughter, but he didn't succeed and laughed with Ikuto and Nagihiko

I looked annoyed at the three laughing boys, but then i noticed something

"AAahhaha! look at y-your forehead!'' i said laughing to them

The three looked at eachother and started laughing

''GayPrince! AAaahah'' laughed Ikuto while pointing at Tadase

''Crossplayer! Hahahah!'' laughed Tadase while looking at Nagihiko

''Perverted blue haired jerk! AhaHHAHA!'' laughed Nagihiko while reading the text on Ikuto's face

''Huhh'' they said at the same time

They rushed to the mirror

''Amu grrr..'' growled Ikuto

''This must be Rima..'' said Nagihiko while sighing

''B-but who did this?'' asked Tadase confused

''I have an idea to get revenge at the girls'' said Ikuto smirking

He told us the plan

I grinned, Nagihiko smiled, Ikuto smirked and Tadase wasn't even paying attention, he was looking at his now ruined baby face

_This is gonna be fun_

**Amu pv**

''AAahahaHa'' i laughed

''Omg did you heard Kukai?! Aahahah!'' laughed Utau

''This was fun and all, but don't you think the guys are gonna get revenge at us?'' said Rima cooly

''They probably will'' i said

''But if they do we'll just think of something better'' said Utau while grinning

''We should get ready for the beach'' i suggested

''yeah'' aggreed Utau

We went to change. We're all wearing our bikini's under our clothes

''Utau, Rima, Amu hurry up!'' i heard Ikuto yell

''Yeahh we're coming!'' Utau yelled back

We went downstairs. The boys didn't say anything about this morning.

_Weird_

We got into Utau's limo and drove off to the beach

**End Chapter 4**

**Was it good?**

**If you have any questions just ask! If you have any suggestions just tell me!**

**I'll post chapter 5 within 2/3 days just be patient ;) it will be worth it**

**pleaseee REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**xx your favorite writer**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Amu pv**

We finally arrived at the beach, and as soon as we got out of the limo we felt the heat on our skin.

''Yeahh, we finally arrived! let's go swim!'' exclaimed Kukai with his fist in the air

''Shut up Kukai, i don't go anywhere near the water'' said Ikuto annoyed

''You can't swim?!'' i asked laughing

''Ofcourse i can i just don't like it'' said Ikuto

''Oh ok''

''Anyway, before we're gonna swim let's first go sunbathing!'' said Utau while searching with her eyes for a good spot

''Yeah come on hurry! i found a good one!'' Utau said while dragging me and Rima

Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase just followed

We dressed out of our clothes till we were in our bikini. We then went lying down on our towels. Kukai, Nagihiko and even Ikuto! went into the water, Tadase just lied down sunbathing with us

''I'm thirsty i'm gonna get something to drink do you guys want something?'' asked Utau

''No thanks'' me and Rima said

And she walked towards a beach bar

**Ikuto pv**

''Yeah come on hurry! i found a good one!'' Said Utau while dragging Amu and Rima.

Me, Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase just followed. Amu, Utau and Rima dressed out of their clothes till they were in their bikini. Then they just went go sunbathing.

''Let's go swim!'' Kukai said

''No i already told you i'm not going into th..'' before i could finish Kukai dragged me into the water. Nagihiko just followed

_Huh where is Tadase? oh well i actually don't really care_

''Kukai you're really stupid'' i said with a blank face

He just grinned

''Hey when are we going to do our plan? asked Kukai

I thought about it and looked at the three sunbathing girls

''Right now'' i said smirking

Nagihiko filled a bottle with sea water and gave it to Kukai. Kukai took the bottle and we walked towards the three sunbathing girls.

**Kukai pv**

I looked at the girls and spotted some blond hair. I grinned

I threw the water right on her bare back.

''AAaahahah'' i laughed with Nagihiko and Ikuto. Ikuto highfived me.

''What are you guys doing?'' said a familiar voice

I turned around and saw Utau holding a coke

''Huh but if you are there.. Who the fuck is this?!'' i said while pointing at the blondhaired girl

''Aaaahh!'' the girl screamed

The girl turned around but it was no girl it was Tadase! in some gay swimsuit!

''AAAaahahah!'' i laughed

''T-tadase w-why are you wearing t-that?'' asked Nagihiko half laughing while pointing at Tadase

Tadase blushed

''Man w-why are you wearing a freaking GAY SWIMSUIT?!'' said Ikuto laughing hysterical

Tadase became redder than he already was and stood up

''I-t's n-not a G-GAY SWIMSUIT!'' he yelled

''Gayprince move it, you're blocking my sun'' said Rima not really caring what happened

''I-im not GAY!'' yelled Tadase walking away

''Yeah whatever'''said Rima

''Wait so you actually tried to pour that salty sea water on me?!'' asked a angry Utau

''N-no'' and i runned away

''YOU STUPID SOCCERFREAK!'' yelled Utau while running after me

**Amu pv**

''YOU STUPID SOCCERFREAK!'' i heard Utau yelling

I woke up, and yes i was the whole time asleep

''What's going on?'' i said rubbing my eyes

''Not much, Kukai poured water over Utau but then found out that it was Tadase in a Gay swimsuit and then Utau found out that Kukai was planning to pour it over her and then she got mad and runned after him'' said Rima really fast

''What?'' i asked again

She sighed

''Kukai acted stupid, Utau is mad at him and Tadase is wearing a Gay swimsuit'' She said

''Oh ok'' i said and went back to sunbathing

''Amu! Rima! i'm going to the girls toilets to put on some waterproof mascara are you guys coming with me?'' said Utau while running up to us

''Why would you put on mascara we're on the beach'' said Rima looking at Utau through her sunglasses

''Because there are HOT guys on the beach duhhh'' answered Utau

I rolled my eyes

''Ok we'll go with you'' i said

''Ok come on!'' said Utau

And we walked towards the girls toilets

**Ikuto pv**

''Hey do you see that?'' i asked Kukai and Nagihiko

''What?'' said Nagihiko confused

''The girls are going to the girls toilet''

''So?'' said Kukai

I hit him on the head

''Aaaww! Why did you hit me?!'' Kukai said angry

''Because you're stupid, this is the perfect opportunity to get revenge on the girls''

i smirked

''How would you get revenge on the girls when the're on the ladies toilet?'' asked Nagihiko

''We just go to the girls toilet and lock the door! that way they can't get out and have we our revenge'' i said smirking even wider

''That's a cool plan!'' said Kukai while putting his fist into the air

Nagihiko nodded

**Amu pv**

''Hey over there they sell icecream!'' i said exited

''Really? let's go then! said Utau

''yeah we'll go to the toilets later'' said Rima

**Nagihiko pv**

We sneaked into the ladies toilets.

I had to go first. I looked at the wc's and saw small babypink shoes.

''I think i've found Rima'' i whisperd to Kukai and Ikuto

Ikuto gave me a broom. I took the broom and stuck it between the door so it couldn't open.

_I'm sorry Rima..._

We walked laughing out of the ladies toilet

''HAHaahah! you're totally gonna get killed for that later!'' laughed Kukai

''Y-yeah i think so to.."' i said thinking about a angry Rima

''Now let's do the same with Amu and Utau'' said Ikuto smirking"

"Yes you're right this icecream is tasty!'' we heard Amu say. We saw Amu, Utau and Rima walking with icecreams's in their hands

They walked towards the ladies toilets were we were

''Huhh? how's that possible? they were supposed to be in the wc's!'' whisperd Ikuto

''Hey why are you guys standing before the girls toilets?'' asked Rima

We all looked nervous at Rima

''But wait! Rima, if you're here who did Nagihiko locked up in the wc?''

''AAaaahHH!'' we heard a girl scream

We rushed towards the wc and Ikuto unlocked the door, and looked if the girl was ok

''AAaahahahahahHhaha!'' we heard Ikuto laugh

''What's wrong?'' Kukai asked and went in the wc

''OMG HAAAahahahHHah!'' Kukai cried from laughing

''Huh what?'' and i went to go take a look in the wc

When i went in i saw Tadase pee while sitting!

''U-uhmm T-tadase w-why are Y-you'' i couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing like crazy

''I-its not what you t-think! the boys toilets were dirty and i saw no one here so i went in'' said a blushing Tadase

''B-but why are you sitting?'' asked a laughing Ikuto

''U-uhm b-because u-uhh'' stutterd Tadase

''AAAAhhahahahaHah! you're seriously Gay!'' said Ikuto while laughing harder

''N-no i'm NOT!'' yelled Tadase while running away from embarrassment

In the mean time Kukai was rolling on the floor laughing hysterical

''So you tried to lock me in?'' asked Rima with an evil aura surrounding her

''U-hh'' and i runned away

''GET BACK HERE YOU FREAKING CROSSPLAYER!'' yelled Rima furious with fire in her eyes while running after me.

**Amu pv**

Utau and i just shook our heads at the scene before us.

''Those guys really are stupid'' said Utau

''yeah i know'' i said while nodding

And we just walked back to the beach to go sunbathing

**Ikuto pv**

Nagihiko came to us with a black eye

''Dude what happened with your eye?'' asked Kukai pointing at his eye

''Nothing!'' he snapped at Kukai

he clearly didn't wanted to talk about it. I told you that Rima is a little devil, i wonder what she did to him this time...

''I was only asking'' said Kukai devensively

**Amu pv**

''Shitt! i forgot my purse in the car!'' i said

''Seriously, sometimes you're really stupid you know'' said Utau looking up from her magazine

''I agree with Utau, but let's just get your purse and hurry back'' said Rima

I nodded and we went to the car

**Ikuto pv**

''Stop with arguing and listen'' i said already getting tired

When i finally got their attention i continued

''Look at the girls, they're walking away and Amu left her purse. I'm gonna take a crab out of the water and put it into her purse'' i said smirking

''Ohh good plan'' Kukai said grinning

''Yes it is indeed a good plan it could work'' Nagihiko said smiling

Kukai caught a crab and handed it to me. We walked towards the purse.

I looked at the purse. It was undoubtedly Amu's. it was pink with a big red heart on it.

I opened her purse and let the crab slide in.

I smirked, this is gonna be fun

''Hey what are you guys doing with our stuff?'' asked Amu

I saw Amu, Utau and Rima walking towards us.

Huhh wait, Amu has a pink purse in her hand?

''Amu this is your purse right?'' i asked while pointing towards the pink purse on the ground.

''Huh no, i have my purse right here'' said Amu while showing me her purse

''But i have to say they really look a like, only mine has a strawberry and that one has a heart''

''But who's purse is it then?!'' i yelled a little angry because it was the third time my plan failed

''AAAAaaahhhh, why is there a crab in my purse?!'' yelled a girly voice

Omg you can't be serious!Tadase was standing there AGAIN holding the purse! this guy really is gay, i mean which boy has a pink purse with an heart on it?! boys don't even have purses!

''Y-you A-again!'' Kukai laughed as crazy

''A-a p-pink purse?'' Nagihiko joined Kukai and laughed as well

''A-a heart?'' i laughed really hard

''W-what's wrong w-with you guys! I'm not gay!'' yelled Tadase while blushing bright red

''What's wrong with us? just accept the fact that you're gay'' said Rima calmy

He then runned away crying

''Wait, you actually was planning to put a crab in MY purse?!" I heard Amu say

I felt an evil aura behind me, so i did what every other smart boy would do: i runned for my life

''GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE YOU STUPID PERVERTED NEKO!'' yelled Amu and began running after me

**1 hour later**

We sat in the car on our way home.

I had a blood nose, Nagihiko a black eye and Kukai had both

_The girls just smirked, SMIRKED! that's my thing!_

_This was the worst day ever! all of my plans failed and i didn't even get a good look at Amu's bikini! the only funny thing about this beach trip was Tadase's gay actions._

_But i'm sure we get our revenge..._

**End of Chapter 5**

**What do you guys think?**

**I actually tried to make this chapter funny so if you think i succeed,write the funniest part of this chapter in a review!**

**chapter 6 will come**

**xxx me, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Amu, Utau, Rima and Gayprince ;p**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Amu Pv**

We were finally home, we were all tired from the beach. Utau and Rima went home and as soon i was home i went to my room to get some sleep.

**Ikuto Pv**

Utau and Rima went home and Amu went to her room. I got extremely thirsty, you see i'm still not a full vampire i still have to go through the ''changing'' i didn't want to drink blood since Amu was here i didn't wanted to feel like a monster. Oh yeah by the way Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Rima and my sister Utau are the same as me: A half vampire. but in 2 weeks we'll become a full vampire. If we become a full vampire we have to go to a special boarding school: Day and Night academy , i really didn't wanted to go there since it means that we'll have to leave Amu.. i wonder how she'll react...

I really couldn't handle it any longer, i needed blood... i didn't want to take Amu's blood she's way to innocent and i care about her, a lot..

I climbed out of my window and went hunting.

I came back 2 hours later, the blood was still dripping from my mouth. I wiped it off with my sleef. I couldn't sleep so i went to the kitchen.

_Huh? why is there light in the kitchen?_ _everyone should be asleep_ i thought confused

**Amu Pv**

Urgg it was way to warm to sleep!

i sighed and stepped out of bed

_I'll just go to the kitchen to drink some milk maybe it helps me sleep later..._

I put the light on and went to the fridge.

I grabbed a bottle of milk and brought it to my lips.

Ahhh so goood i murmered to myself after i took a sip

Suddenly i heard footsteps

_ehh? isn't everyone asleep?_

I got a little frightened and dropped the bottle of milk

_maybe it is a robber or worse a killer!_

Hundered of scary thoughts came in my brain

_I have to defend myself_ i thought

I grabbed the thing that was the closest to me: a toaster

Ok i know it's not the best weapon but i had to think of something to defend myself

the footsteps came closer... the door opened

I was so scared i was literally shaking!

I closed my eyes and put my hands forward with the toaster in it, it was supposed to look like a fighting pose. before i could hit the thief he grabbed my hand and turned me around so my back was facing him. I tried to scream but as soon as i openen my mouth he put his hand on it.

''Shh calm down idiot'' said the thief in a voice i heard before

I turned around and saw IKUTO! oh my he looked HOT! he wore jeans and his black jacket was open so you could see his sixpack through his shirt, his hair was a bit messy like he runned a marathon or something, his eyes were so beautiful you could stare forever and never get tired. _oh damn i've been staring to much!_

''So are you gonna say something or stand there with your mouth open like a complete moron?'' he said while smirking

I blushed

Shut up Pervert! i screamed still blushing

''How am i the pervert? you're the one who was staring at me like you wanted to rape me'' he said looking at me like i was crazy

I did not!

"Yes you did idiot"

shut up weirdo!

''Ugly''

'Baka Neko

''Perverted girl''

You're the perverted one! i yelled while pointing an accusing finger at him

''yeah whatever little girl'' he started walking

_oh hell no! he can't just insult me and then walk away like nothing happened!_

i tried to grab him but i didn't saw the milk on the floor and slipped. Ikuto's eyes looked shocked, i then closed my eyes preparing for the fall. But it never came. instead i felt a strong cold body under mine. I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto.

_Phew saved! but how's Ikuto?_

His eyes were closed,i went closer to his face and poked his cheek.

Oi Ikuto wake up

Oi Ikuto! i said this time louder

Ikuto this is not funny! i said with a tint of worry in my voice

Just as i was about to slap him awake he pulled me closer and started to cuddle me.

U-uuhh I-ikuto?

"You're so warm'' said ikuto while cuddling more

i blushed

G-get off! i'm s-serieus! i said stuttering

"No'' was his oh so smart reply

he then looked at me, i stared back. I couldn't help it his eyes were just to memerizing...

he then came closer to me and it looked like he was about to kiss me

_I can't kiss him! i really want to but he's probably just playing with me.._

I pushed him away and stood up

Uu-hhm i-i have t-to buy some m-more m-milk, S-see ya l-later!

I then runned out of the door

I walked around

Ughh i'm so stupid! I was ready to hit myself Who the hell is gonna buy milk in the middle of the night at 2:00 AM! the supermarket is closed! i thought angrily at myself.

So where should i go?.. i murmered to myself

_I'm just gonna go home there is not really much to do in the middle of the night i thought sarcastic. Omg i'm still in my night gown! it's very revealing oh shit_

Just when i was about to turn around a hand grabbed me.

_This is like deja vu.._

I turned around and saw a 3 young boys probably my age. they were kinda handsome. But at the moment i didn't really care.

Let go of me i tried to say bravely and bit his hand

"Fiercy ehh that's how i like 'em'' said the boy who i just had bit

there's no Ikuto to save me now, i never wanted him so badly with me as now

he grabbed me and pulled me closer

''Your quite the beauty ehh'''he then looked down

''You know, you shouldn't walk around in a thin revealing night gown in the middle of the night people might do something to you.."

he held his lips closer to mine

my eyes widened and tried to struggle out of his grip, but he was to strong

All of a sudden a hand pushed him off of me and threw him on the ground, i looked at my savior

I was so happy,it was Ikuto!"

''Touch her ever again and i'll rip your throat off'' he said in a dangerously low voice

The boys looked scared and runned off

He looked at me with worry in his eyes

I started to cry and runned to him.

he stroked my hair and i sobbed in his shirt

''Shh don't cry it's ok now i'll protect you''

he hugged me closer

He carried me home and tugged me in. the moment my head hit my pillow i was asleep. But i felt two cold lips against my forehead. then i heard someone closing the door

I smiled and started dreaming

**Timeskip two weeks later**

I walked with Nagi, Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto, Utau and Rima to school. But something wasn't right they looked all so gloom... Ikuto looked angry, Kukai looked sad, Nagi looked tired and had bangs under his eyes, Utau looked Irritated like she could slap anyone who comes within 3 metres , Even Rima the iceprincess had a tint of sadness in her eyes. I coulnd't stare any longer at those sad faces of them.

I stopped walking

hey, what's wrong with you guys? you look all so gloomy...

Kukai turned around with a fake smile

''Nothing Hinamori we are just all tired from the tests''

Rima nodded

''yeah Amu nothing to worry about we just have been studying all night an now we're all a bit tired and crumpy'' Rima said looking me in the eye

Ok, well try to cheer up

'' yes we'll try'' said Nagihiko smiling at me

Rima, Kukai, Tadase and Utau gave me a small smile. But Ikuto wouldn't even look me in the eye, i frowned at that but recovered quickly

RINGGG that was the bell

i waved at them

See you in lunch break i told them and went to my lessons. To bad it was the only lesson i didn't had with any of them, but i'ts ok since we'll see eachother in break

The whole les was so boring! i couldn't wait for lunch break

Finally the bell ringed so that means it was lunchbreak, i walked happily to the cantine but saw no one

_weird.._ i thought

They are probably late

i walked past two girls and heard their conversation

''Did you know? Ikuto sama, Kukai sama, Tadase sama, Nagihiko sama, Rima chan and Utau chan are transferring!''

''Really?! What academy?'' asked the second girl

'' Day and Night Academy'' said the first girl

_What?! transferring? that can't be true, they would've told me if they would transfer right?_

''They're at the moment getting in a black limousine''

''Let's go wave them goodbye'' ad they walked off

I runned as fast as i could to the schoolgate, I saw them get in the limo. Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Utau and Rima were already in the limo they couldn't even look at me. Ikuto was about to get into the car when...

IKUTO! i yelled

He turned around and looked at me, he had a pained expression

''Sorry Amu'' he said softly while getting in the limo

I felt tears in my eyes and runned home.

That night i cried myself to sleep, but before i was asleep i had only one thought

_I'll finish this year and go to Day and Night Academy, they will regret leaving me behind..._

And i drifted to sleep

**Time Skip 1 year later**

A beautiful pinkhaired girl stood before the huge Day and Night Academy. Amu changed much the past year. Her hair was longer and shined her skin looked soft and her face was flawless and her legs were creamy. Amu changed after her friends left her. She is still a kind and sweet girl but she's not that happy anymore she kinda lost her spark.

_Woahh so big!_ thought Amu while she stared with wide eyes at the academy.

**Amu Pv**

I walked through the gate into the huge school. I asked the lady at the desk where i had to go since i was new, she guided me to a office. i stepped in and saw a man sitting at a desk.

Hello, I'm Amu i'm new here and i've come to pick up my new school uniform i said with a polite smile

The man smiled kindly at me

''yes, i know here's your uniform and dorm key'' he said while giving me the uniform and key

''Oh but before you go you should know something, we have night and day students you are a day student, Don't pick a fight with the night students they are kinda ''dangerous'' he said giving me a serieus look

I nodded and walked to my dorm room. I opened the door and saw a beautiful couch with flatscreen tv, the kitchen was very luxe, i walked further and stepped in my bedroom

Woww i said my mouth hanging open

This room is huge! and i have a two person bed! i exclaimed happily

Oh right i have to change into the uniform

I put the uniform on. It looked kinda good it fitted me perfectly

It was all black

My lessons are starting tomorrow but i can just take a look around the acedamy right?

I walked to the cantine. Just as i was about to step in the door on the other side of the cantine opened. In came my "friends who abandoned me: Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Utau and Rima. they looked the same, they were all still gorgeous but it looked like they didn't aged. They were the only one in the cantine with a white uniform

''Ikuto sama look here!'' said a slutty girl. Ikuto just gave her a glare

''Kukai sama you're so strong!''

'' Utau and Rima are really hot!'' i heard some guys say

''Nagihiko sama you're so smart can you tutor me?"

''Tadase you're so cute!''

_Ughh can't they see tadase's totally gay?!_

I decided to make my entrance, i couldn't wait to see their shocked faces

I stepped in, and suddenly everyone was silent and turned to look at me even my ''friends''.

Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, Utau and Rima looked like they'd seen a ghost or something but recoverd fast and put on their cool facade. but i could still see the confusion in their eyes and a little bit of guilt.

''A-amu chan..'' Tadase began

''Don't call me that GayPrince i said glaring at him

Kukai snickered but i gave him a cold glare

''A-amu?'' said Utau confused

I glared at her

''What'' i said coldly

''N-nothing i-im just h-happy to see yo'' before she could finish her sentence i cut her off

''Whatever i'm not happy to see you, in fact i hate you and your pathetic friends'' i glared at each of them.

They all looked shocked, since they had never seen Amu act so cold. Utau almost cried, Ikuto then got mad

''Don't speak like that to my sister'' he said with the same cold tone i had

Like i would listen to you, You can't order me around like you do with all those stupid fan girls, Don't act so high and mighty i'm not a stupid dog like them. I said cooly while pointing to a group of fan girls

I heard things like

''How dare she speak to Utau sama like that!''

''She's hot!''

''She's so cool!''

''She act like she owns the place''

''She act like she's the boss''

''I'll never forgive her for insulting Ikuto sama!''

''How dare she call Tadase gay!''

I ignored them all

Ikuto looked shocked from a moment. I then walked towards a empty table and as soon as i sat down, students crowded around me (mostly boys) they all asked me questions and i answered them all and gave them a heartmelting smile.

they looked shocked from a moment but then they got hearts in their eyes. I can't blame them from looking shocked since i was kinda mean back there, but that was only because it was ''them'' actually i'm a really kind person

_I really wonder how this schoolyear will go..._

END! What do you guys think? I'm SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATING I WAS REALLLY BUSY. if you have questions ask me if you have suggestions or tips just tell me~! :)

PLEASE REVIEUW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
